Befriending Dragons
by Kool Person
Summary: Gavin is not your average Prince, but when he is forced by his stuffy instructor to rescue a princess, he becomes very unhappy. He must travel into the Enchanted Forest where he'll meet Kings, Queen's and magical creatures. He's in for quite an adventure.
1. In Which Gavin Embarks on a Quest

**This is my first Enchanted Forest story, although I've read the books a million times. While browsing through all the stories on ff.n I saw alot of plots on Princesses who were unhappy, but none on unhappy Princes! So, I decided to fill in that gap. :D If I get enough reviews I'll certainly write more, but I'm working on a LOTR fanfiction as well. Anywho, enjoy the story and tell me what you think!! Thanks!****  
**

  
Befriending Dragons  


  
  
Chapter 1: In Which Gavin Embarks on a Quest   
  
  
Prince Gavin was bored. Not another day of fighting dragons and rescuing Princesses who didn't have enough sense to stay away from trouble. Not another day filled with completing quests. Not another day with his instructor Berald droning on about how a prince should fulfill his duty. Bored. Prince Gavin was very, very bored. He stared out of the window, remembering the fun-filled events of yesterday. He had met a young magician. They had gone around the nearby village placing enchantments on all the boring, stuffy nobles. Of course these enchantments didn't last very long, and sadly, all the frogs and donkeys around the village would turn back to their human selves at sunset.   
  
You must be polite and follow whatever the young maiden bids you. For Princesses are fair and unused to the terrors of the world, Berald said in his dull, monotone. Gavin rolled his eyes. They were far more smarter then they let on. Although, they didn't have much sense, they knew how to get a man to do exactly what they wished. But they always asked for silly things... like fetching a rose from a monster's garden, or conquer a giant to get his golden harp. Pah! Who needed Princesses?   
  
Berald was a knight. He had grown too old to go off on adventures, rescuing damsels in distress, so King Hugo had hired him to teach his sons how to be princely. There were seven sons, Gavin being somewhere in the middle at age 16. He looked much different than his brothers, who were all very handsome with black or brown hair and blue eyes. Gavin, for one, was not very good at the sword. Although he wanted to be, he just couldn't seem to concentrate. He had reddish hair, but he was no firewitch. Everyone around him seemed to fit in somehow. Gavin however, couldn't be more out of place. Some of his brothers had already gone out to seek their fortune or to find some evil monster, and it was his turn soon. Strange, unexpected things always seemed to happen, and Gavin, was the first one to be blamed.   
  
... YOUR MAJESTY! Berald's voice rang out, jerking the young prince from his thoughts. Your majesty, you _must_ pay attention! Did you hear a word I was saying?  
  
Yes, Berald, I can hear you very well, Gavin sighed.  
  
Then you must know that you will start your journey to save Princess Aerida tomorrow?  
  
  
  
Berald harumphed at his pupil's obvious lack of attention. Of all the princes he had ever taught, he was simply the most impossible. She has been captured by dragons near the Enchanted Forest. You must go and save her, then you will receive half her kingdom and you can live happily ever after. The young prince groaned inwardly, he most certainly did NOT want to rule a Kingdom. He would make a terrible King. You will bring the normal equipment of course, Berald stated, Seven league boots, magic rope, an enchanted sword, and full armour..  
  
I will _not _wear armor, Gavin refused blatantly, I can barely move and it rusts easily. Besides, it's awfully hot in the Mountains of Morning, then he added as an afterthought, What do I need armour for? I'm a prince, not a knight. Aren't _they_ supposed to wear it?  
  
The old knight puffed up, Your majesty! Dragon's can breathe fire! Armour is for your protection and safety.  
  
Protection? I'm more likely to turn into a roasted turkey! Metal happens to heat under fire, and I do not wish to become a baked prince, thank you very much.  
  
You _will _go Prince Gavin! Your father commands it, and it's expected of you. Why, any other prince would jump at the mere thought of rescuing Princess Aerida!   
  
So it was that Gavin set out into the world, saying goodbye to his magician friend Remanan (who gave him a helpful book of spells), his father, his brothers and his mother. Carried with him was the pack that Berald had prepared for him, and the sad thought that the only reward on this pointless quest would be a dim-witted Princess. Oh how very wrong he was.  
  
**  
Yes, I know it's really short. I promise I _will_ write more once I get at least ten (or around there) reviews. I gotta know if it's good enough. Please review! Thank you.**


	2. In Which a Fairy Godmother Pays a Visit

**Six reviews! Ok, that's close enough I guess (I said AROUND ten if you recall). *sigh* alright I won't insist on getting more reviews before I post the next chapter, although they are greatly appreciated and encouraged. Hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
To Shandethe Sanders: I don't have a beta reader on this story so if I've got any punctuation mistakes or otherwise, forgive me. If you know a person interested in beta reading an EF fic though, please tell me! ^_^ thanks!  
  
Note: One more thing, sorry, but it might take me awhile to get around to no 3 chapter cause I'm currently workin on two other stories (you can read those too if you want!). Please forgive me if I take sometime.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: In Which a Fairy Godmother Pays a Visit  
**   
  
Trudging through the dust-filed roads, Prince Gavin gloomily munched on some travelers bread he had bought from the village baker a few miles back. The thought of using his magical boots had occurred, but he'd changed his mind, as food and traveling seven leagues per second didn't usually agree with his stomach. However he paused for a moment as a sudden wind picked up. Dust twisted up from the ground, making him cough and sputter. Gavin felt the swirling of magic gather into a distinct spot. With a pop, his fairy godmother stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, complete with a tight-lipped glare.   
  
Just _where_ do you think you're going? she demanded.  
  
To the Enchanted Forest ma'am. It's the quickest way to the Mountains of Morning, he sighed, I've got to rescue Princess Aerida from a dragon.  
  
Well it's about time young man. But really, this has been such short notice! I barely had time to prepare! his Fairy Godmother exclaimed indignantly.  
  
Prepare what?   
  
Why every Fairy Godmother is obliged to give advice and things of use to aide their charges throughout their perilous quests.  
  
Oh I see, Gavin said politely, if a little uncertainly. His Fairy Godmother could be a little unreliable at times. Um, what advice did you wish to give me?  
  
Not advice my dear boy, but a magical object of great value. Such a thing of magnitude has not been seen on the face of this earth since the dawn of time! Gavin sighed inwardly, his Fairy Godmother tended to exaggerate.  
  
And this thing of magnitude would be?....  
  
Waving her hands with flourish and making an attempt to be dramatic she said: "Appear before me, O great chasm of power! I summon thee here to fulfill thy destiny! There was a flash of blinding light. Probably put on for effects, Gavin thought. When it dimmed and he could see again, his Fairy Godmother cried out, and opened her hand.  
  
A pebble? Gavin said, unenthusiastically.   
  
Hardly a mere pebble my boy, she replied, a little put out. It is the detritus of power and magic!  
  
Gavin blinked. The what?  
  
The Stone, young man! The Stone! Why, it has been lost for centuries and I have summoned it here thus, bestowing upon you a great gift. She gave him the stone, which appeared as clear as glass, and yet foggy the next moment. It didn't seem like such a great gift, but it _was_ his Fairy Godmother, and it is always best to accept gifts from Fairy Godmothers. People usually ended up sleeping for thousands of years until someone comes around and kisses them. The fairy tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
What? Oh yes! Gavin remembered, Thank you ma'am. Your gift is highly appreciated.  
  
The fairy nodded in approval, and with a swish, flick of her wand, she was gone. The prince placed the stone in his pocket with a shrug, he might find a use for it later he supposed. Stuffing the rest of the bread in his mouth, he decided he'd travel the rest of the way with his boots. Taking a big step he felt the land around him lurch, he was seven leagues further, the land was filled pastures and farms. Another step. He almost hit a tree that was right in front of him. Big stride. Cows meandering across the lawn. One final strut and there! He'd reached the edge of the Enchanted Forest.   
  
The trees loomed high above Gavin's head. Moss filled the ground, lush and vibrant. Careful not to take a step forward, Gavin sat down and removed his boots, replacing them with his normal ones. He proceeded into the forest. As soon as he entered he felt a change. Everything around him seemed more.... well, more alive. He couldn't remember much of what his instructor Berald had told him about enchanted forests though. Taking a few cautious steps, he waited as if something terrible would happen at any moment. Nothing did. Proceeding on with more confidence, our young prince began to explore the Enchanted Forest. He knew his way to the Mountains of Morning, but nothing seemed to be in the right place. He tried and tried to find his direction, but it seemed simply impossible. Finally, with a cry of exasperation, Gavin sat down on an outcropping rock. He sulked there for sometime, and we must forgive our little hero for this mistake, for he _is_ a prince after all, and they are known to be rather erratic and illogical. When the afternoon was gone, and the evening rapidly approaching, Prince Gavin finally came to terms with his annoyance. He decided (rather unwisely) to explore the forest during the night.   
  
Gathering his pack and checking to make sure that his sword was in place, he went forward to probe the forest. Blundering through thorns and hitting himself of trees, Gavin grew increasingly frustrated with his situation. He muttered darkly, massaging his head. A shrill, piercing cry filled the darkness. The Prince froze. It was a werewolf! Stumbling on some tree roots, he spun around and planned to head in the opposite direction.   
  
However he was interrupted by, Ow! Ouch! Mind your feet! Do you watch where you're going? No, I suppose you don't. You should look where you're stepping you know. Squinting in the darkness, Gavin tried to find the person who was talking to him. Down here, the voice said. Looking the that direction, he could barely make out the shape of what was.... a lizard? it said, I'm a lizard, Suz by name. You should be more careful you know.  
  
I-I'm sorry, Gavin stuttered.  
  
You are? You are! How perfectly delightful! Who are you, and what are you doing the the Enchanted Forest? You're a Prince aren't you? Only Prince's are foolish enough to wander around at night.  
  
My name is Gavin, he said, You're right, I am a Prince, but I'm rather new to the forest. I'm trying to find the Mountains of Morning.  
  
Mountains of Morning? What do you want in the Mountains of Morning? A howl broke out once more and Gavin shivered involuntarily. He felt a warm presence in his shirt pocket. Putting his hand inside it, he drew out the stone that his Fairy Godmother had given him. the lizard exclaimed, Oh my oh my goodness gracious! Dear, dear, dearie me! The Stone! The one and only Stone! Skittering up onto his shoulder, Suz squeaked in his ear, follow me!   
  
It is rather hard to follow a lizard, but it is even harder to follow a lizard in the dark. Thankfully he had only to follow the trail of Suz's incessant chatter. After what seemed like hours of unending dread, Gavin saw a large castle. It was in the middle of a square moat with numerous towers and four balconies. Where are we Suz? he asked.  
  
What? Where? Oh. We are in front of the castle of the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Voila! Chapter 2! Hope you like it, tell me what you think! ^_^**


	3. In Which Gavin Meets the Rulers of the E...

**I broke ten reviews!!! Yaaaay!! ^_^ I had a horrible writers block on this chapter, so it may not be as good.   
  
This chapter is for thepenmage. Glad you like my story, here's your chapter! (BTW, don't you think it's mean that Shiara gets really mad at me because she's not in my story yet? I swear that fire witch is the most unreasonable person when she gets mad)  
  
To FairySpirite: It's OK, it's kinda funny that we had the same name though. Hmmm should I change the title? I would, but I just don't know what to.... , any ideas?  
  
To Cojas: After rereading that chapter, I think you're right. Hmmm... well I'll try to be more Suz like in the next chapters. However I must warn you, I'm having a bit of a problem with that lizards speech patterns in this one.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: In Which Gavin Finds a Place to Sleep and Meets the Rulers of the Enchanted Forest  
  
**As they approached the castle, Suz climbed onto Gavin's shoulder and told him to knock on the door. They were greeted by a short, elderly elf.   
  
What can I do to help you? he asked politely, there was just a hint of doubt in his voice. Gavin realized how he must've looked, it was just past midnight, and not many visitors would come at this time.   
  
We must see Cimorene and Mendanbar quick, quick, quickity, quick! exclaimed Suz.  
  
I'm afraid their majesties are sleeping right now, please come back tomorrow. After a moments contemplation however, the elf changed his mind. He decided that the young man must come from some royal lineage and that it would be rude not to offer them a room to sleep in. Willin was the name of the elf, and he was a stickler for proper things and manners. Or perhaps you would like a place to stay for the night?  
  
Gavin said immediately. He was smart enough to know that sleeping in an enchanted forest at night would definitely not be the best way to go. I would greatly appreciate that if it's not to much trouble. He pointed at the lizard on his shoulder, This is Suz, he helped me find the castle. My name is Gavin Lleldor, the son of Hugo.  
  
A Prince. Willin said it more as a statement, not a question.   
  
Sighing Gavin asked, How is it everyone knows what I am? I don't even say my name or where I've come from and all the people- and lizards- know what I am.  
  
Your highness, this is the _Enchanted Forest_ and I am King Mendanbar's steward! he said it a bit stiffly, as if he had been offended.  
  
Gavin replied a bit forlornly. He wasn't very good with other people, he wished Remanan was here. The magician always knew how to make friends. Suz jumped from his shoulder and started to scurry back towards the forest. Wait! Where are you going?  
  
To the castle, silly, the lizard said standing on his tail. Kazul will want to know about this. The Stone! Goodness, dearie me, Suz could be heard muttering as he crawled back into the Enchanted Forest.  
  
This way, Willin motioned for Gavin to follow him. He was lead into a rather large spare room. In it was a four poster bed, a foggy, oval mirror, desk, chair and a wooden closet. I will inform their majesties of your presence in the morning, the elf said as he closed the door. Sighing for the second time, the prince sat on the bed, gazing at his surroundings. With nothing else to do, Gavin pulled out the Book of Spells that Remanan had given him. As he leafed through the old, crinkled pages, the Prince discovered that it was for sorcerers.   
  
How to make yourself invisible, Gavin read off the page, Become endlessly rich, A thief's light, Summon a demon, Call forth The... squinting closer, he tried to see what the spell would call forth, but try as he might, it was smeared in.... in something he really didn't want to know. Shrugging, he put the book by his bedside and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning Gavin was woken by a soft knock on the door. Prince Gavin? he heard Willin's voice say from the other side. Their majesties are awake now and when you are ready, shall be escorted to meet them.  
  
Alright Willin, Gavin said. Sitting up with a large yawn, the prince rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. After dressing and checking to see that the Stone was safely in his pocket, the young man left his room. To his surprise, Willin was waiting just beside his door. Motioning him to follow, the elf walked briskly ahead. Since the elf chose to say nothing, Gavin was left alone to his thoughts. Obviously the Stone was much more than it appeared to be. He was rather miffed that his fairy godmother hadn't told him more about her gift. Who was Kazul? Was he some King or Duke of a nearby land? He must be very important since Suz left just to inform him of Gavin's presence.   
  
The prince broke out of his thoughts at the smell of baking bread. Was that eggs an bacon too? His mouth watering, Gavin realized that he hadn't eaten since last morning. Willin had led him into the kitchen.  
  
Your majesties, he said with a bow. May I present to you Gavin Lleldor, the son of King Hugo from the distant lands. He-  
  
Thank you Willin, a man interrupted.   
  
For the first time, the young prince got a look at the rulers of the Enchanted Forest. The one who spoke was a man in need of a haircut, but he wore a golden circlet which meant he must be the King. He looked it too, Gavin thought. Sitting by him was a boy, about his age- perhaps a year older. He had black hair, and looked quite like his father. At the stove, placing eggs on plates and pouring batter onto a pan was a beautiful woman. She wore her raven-black hair in two braids and sitting ontop of them was another circlet.   
  
She is the Queen! Gavin realized in amazement. And she's flipping pancakes! Remembering his manners just in time, Gavin bowed.   
  
A good morning to you Prince Gavin. I hope that you slept well. Our hero could only nod mutely. I am Mendanbar, that is my wife Cimorene and this is my son Daystar. Gavin bowed again. Really, you don't need to bow so much. Willin tells me that Suz brought you here.  
  
Yes , your majesty.  
  
And you seem to have a stone which is of importance?  
  
Yes, your majesty.  
  
Save the your majestying' for a formal occasion, please. I think that you will be here for a few days at least and all this bowing business can be quite tedious. Mendanbar will do.  
  
Yes, your maj- Mendanbar. Gavin said with a little smile. He was starting to like these people. Perhaps they were different from all the stuffy royals back from where he came from.   
  
The Stone thing, seems familiar somehow, Daystar murmured. I think I've read about it somewhere.... I just can't remember.   
  
Have you had breakfast Gavin? Mendanbar's wife, Cimorene asked. Before he was able to answer a sharp ping rang through the air. Well the bread's done. Opening the oven, the queen brought out a large loaf of bread. It smelled delightful and to Gavin's embarrassment, his stomach roared rather loudly.   
  
Grinning, Mendanbar stated, Take a seat Gavin, you must be starving. Smiling gratefully he took the seat next to Daystar.   
  
Cimorene asked, how many eggs do you want for breakfast?   
  
  
**OMG I actually finished that chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews guys, keep it coming.**


	4. In Which There is a Solution

**I had MORE writers block on this chapter! Buuuut I got a really cool something in the following posts!! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! You'll get the good-luck dragon pass by your window at night ;)  
  
Thanks to Fire Opal for Betaing #4, ur the best! :D  
  
Chapter 4: In Which There is a Solution  
  
** Gavin found his situation a little strange. Sitting at the small wooden table without servants was fine with him, only, the royal family of the Enchanted Forest didn't seem to mind. Obviously this was a very unusual kingdom.   
  
What does this stone actually do? Prince Daystar asked.  
  
Umm... I'm not sure, Gavin replied with a thoughtful frown. My fairy godmother gave it to me. She said it was a great gift, and Suz seems to think that it's got some value. He got rather excited when I showed it to him. The prince drew out the foggy, palm-sized stone. It seemed to purr softly in his hand. It had never done that before. Do you hear that? He asked everyone at the table.  
  
Hear what? Mendanbar asked.  
  
The Stone's vibrating. It's purring like- like a kitten.  
  
May I see it? Cimorene asked, holding out her hand. Gavin handed her the stone. Gazing intently, the queen of the Enchanted Forest brought it closer to examine. It's not really a stone, she commented finally. It's some kind of crystal and its very powerful. About as powerful as Mendanbar's sword, I'd say. Your fairy godmother gave this to you? Gavin nodded. They're not usually that powerful, Cimorene murmured. And they tend to be by-the-book. I think you'd better go see Kazul. I think this goes by a different name.... if only I could remember!  
  
Who is Kazul? Gavin asked. Suz mentioned something about him as well.  
  
Firstly, it's 'she.' Kazul lives up in the Mountains of Morning and she's the King of Dragons. Gavin choked on the piece of pancake he had just placed in his mouth.   
  
He coughed. Kazul's the King of the Dragons?  
  
Cimorene gave him an assessing look and nodded.   
  
Oh no, Gavin groaned. Now what am I going to do? How am I supposed to ask her for help if I need to fight her?  
  
Wait a minute, backtrack a little here, Mendanbar said. Why do you have to fight Kazul?  
  
Gavin blushed. Well I- I have to save a Princess. That's what got me into this big mess in the first place. She was captured by dragons in the Mountains of Morning and I've got to rescue her. I don't want to but, well, I guess it's expected of me.   
  
If I know Kazul, and I think I do, she won't appreciate any more hotheaded princes knocking on the door, demanding a tourney. Besides, Cimorene said smiling, she's got a very impulsive princess right now who might lose her temper if she's interrupted in the middle of her work.  
  
I don't want to fight the King of Dragons, but I don't have a choice right now. Do you have any ideas?  
  
Of course, Cimorene said with a smug grin. You'll proceed into the Mountains of Morning with your stone. I'll write a letter to Kazul explaining everything. There's a few items that I promised I'd give Shiara as well. To make sure that none of the dragons mistake you for a wandering meal, Daystar will go with you.  
  
This was all going a little too fast for Gavin's liking. Once he reached the Mountains of Morning he had to rescue Princess Aerida, fight or no fight. He was OK with Daystar travelling with him, he needed a friend. But the whole Stone business was too confusing. He was stuck with it now, he supposed. And what if the dragon did want to fight him? Gavin had never met a dragon, but they were always fierce and unreasonable... or at least that's what Berald had said. Why do I have to be the one to carry this stone? Can- can I give it to Kazul as an um... an exchange for Aerida?  
  
Cimorene shook her head immediately. No, I think she's got enough problems as it is.   
  
Even if she did accept it, Mendanbar put in, it most likely wouldn't work. Things like this have to be done a certain way and there's usually no getting around it.   
  
Prince Gavin sighed, Yes, I was afraid of that. He turned to Daystar. Do you want to come with me? You don't have to, you know.  
  
You seem pretty reasonable, and I want to know what that stone is. I could swear I've heard about it before. Besides, I want to see Shiara again.  
  
And so it was that two Princes set out to the Mountains of Morning. Gavin was a little nervous about going through the forest again, but Daystar assured him that no werewolves roamed during the day. It wasn't very far, only a day's walk and Gavin discovered that the Enchanted Forest tended to switch places from time to time, making it hard to find any place at all.   
  
So that's why I couldn't make anything out! our prince cried. This forest has more to it then I ever thought. Do you think it kept switching on purpose? To make Suz and me meet, I mean.  
  
Most likely, Daystar answered. The Forest has a mind of it's own in a way. It takes awhile to get used to, but once you do you may never want to leave.  
  
  
  



	5. In Which There is a Stop-Over

**Authors Note: I am very very very sad to say that I don't have my books here with me! They're at my house and I'm writing this out of town so any EF perfectionists please be kind. My descriptions are as I imagined them without the help of the books.   
  
Special Note: There has also been a HUGE HUGE plot change and improvement. To fully understand the events in this chapter and the following please read the Sarcasm Queen's story Fairy Tale With a Twist. I promise you won't be bored, the story moves quickly and it's very good.   
  
To DumbOldDork: You reviewed all my stories!!!! You have no idea how hyper I was! (and trust me you don't want to have an idea). Thank you soooooo much!!! Therefore i dedicate this chapter to you. **  
  
This is the Betad version.  
  
**  
Chapter 5: In Which There Is a Stop-Over **  
  
The two princes trudged along the forest paths, chatting amiably about anything and everything. Each asking each other about their adventures and previous experiences.   
  
"Have you ever met a wizard?" Daystar asked.   
  
Gavin shook his head, "Can't say that I have. Why?"   
  
"They're very annoying. Father had a large problem with them about a year back. They're not the easiest people to deal with. Not to mention the staffs they have suck up all the magic in the Enchanted Forest."   
  
"Really?" Gavin asked with interest, "You mean that whenever a wizard comes, the Enchanted Forest loses all of it's magic?"   
  
"Not all of it," Daystar replied, "Just the magic in the vicinity. And it   
doesn't all happen in a flash either. You see they have this sort of 'suck-up' spell which absorbs all sorts of magic. They always used to leave dry patches in the Forest. Father had an awful time patching them up. But his sword helped."   
  
"Sword?"   
  
"Yes. It's called the Sword of the Sleeping King... or at least it was called that, when father was sleeping."   
  
Prince Gavin shook his head in confusion, "This is going all a little fast for me, you'd better start at the beginning."   
  
They walked on, Daystar narrating the story about the adventures of his father in the Enchanted Forest. From the time when Cimorene ran away, to his own adventure with Shiara.   
  
"A fire-witch, huh?"   
  
Daystar nodded, "Yep. You'll never come across another fire witch who can be as fire-witchy as Shiara. You'll know what I mean when you meet her. She's Kazul's princess."   
  
"Even though she's not a real princess?"   
  
"Well if Kazul says she is, she is. No one will argue with the King of Dragons about whether to have a princess or not, that is, not if they want to keep their skins. Most Kings of Dragons don't keep princesses though."   
  
Gavin sighed. "Your friends are so unorthodox. I've been brought up most of my life thinking I was the only one who was different. Now I meet all of you who are much worse than I am, in that sense, and it's starting to scare me."   
  
Laughing the other prince retorted, "It takes awhile but you'll get used to it. Trust me."   
  
"I'll take your word for it," Gavin said with a grin.   
  
"Oh shoot!" Daystar exclaimed suddenly after an hour of walking. "I was supposed to tell Telemain something. We'd better make a quick stop-over at Morwen's house. I think that's where they're staying this week."   
  
"Who's Telemain?"   
  
"He's a magician and his wife, Morwen, is a witch. They live in two places since neither was willing to give up their own homes," Daystar shrugged, "They switch houses every week or so."   
  
Walking in silence, Gavin followed Daystar's lead. Telemain was a magician which reminded him of his friend Remanan who was a magician also. The trees still loomed tall, hardly any sunlight was able to break through causing a visual lack of flowers and underbrush. As they continued on however, the shafts of sunlight grew more abundant and the soil soon became covered with moss.   
  
"Ah, here we are," Daystar pointed. "Welcome to Morwen's cottage."   
  
In front was a little gate that held a sign: SALESMEN REFRAIN FROM ENTERING. Pushing it open, Daystar walked up to the wooden door of Morwen's house. Gavin followed hesitantly. Witches weren't exactly fond of Princes, were they? He shrugged. It was Berald talking again. Surely there must be a way to get his old instructor out of his head! One of the first things Gavin noticed when he walked past the gate was the cats. They seemed to be everywhere. They were on the benches in front, perched on the trees, zooming across the lawn, and some just lazing in the sun. The door creaked open and Gavin saw a short brown haired woman in a practical black robe, a cooking apron and rimmed glasses.   
  
She smiled warmly, "Hello Daystar. Has Mendanbar finished all of that cider I gave him already?"   
  
Laughing Daystar replied, "Actually he has. But I came here to tell Telemain something... something about the you-know-what that was supposed to happen but never did."   
  
Morwen raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Odd that you should mention it, I seemed to have found the you-know-who of the you-know-what."   
  
Daystar frowned, "What? Really? That has to be more then coincidence. We must be missing something."   
  
"Yes indeed," was the witches thoughtful reply.   
  
Our hero understood not a single sentence of what the two were talking about. What had started out as a simple quest to rescue the annoying princess Aerida had turned out into a full fledged adventure!   
  
"Oh yes!" Daystar exclaimed hitting his head with his hand, "I'm sorry Morwen, this is Prince Gavin Leldor, Gavin this is Morwen." Gavin bowed his best princely bow with which Morwen returned with a speculative nod.   
  
"Come in, I've got another guest but I think there's room."   
  
Past the door was a large kitchen. The first thing Gavin noticed about the interior was the cats. Just how many did this Morwen have? Our prince hoped beyond hope that his body didn't have the sudden urge to become allergic to felines. There was a large stove and a wooden table in the center of the kitchen. Sitting at the table was a girl. A princess by the looks of it as she was stunningly beautiful. She however, definitely wasn't dressed in traditional princess clothes, rather in a peasants. Nor was she wearing a crown or tiara of any sort. Gavin realized in shock that she wasn't lamenting and spouting poetry   
over her desolate state. Actually she was eating ravenously (if not slightly   
un-princessly) at a tasty looking dessert. The princess looked up as they   
entered and gave Morwen a questioning look. Morwen didn't answer immediately, instead she closed the door and told one of her cats to get off a chair. She motioned for Daystar and Gavin to take a seat.   
  
Morwen introduced Daystar to the princess who choked on the piece of dessert she had just put in her mouth. "Daystar!?" she exclaimed, "You mean the Prince Daystar of the Enchanted Forest?"   
  
Morwen nodded, "And this," she continued, "is Gavin."   
  
"Oh, hi. I'm Shera." Shaking her hand in turn the two princes took a seat.   
  
"Telemain should be home shortly if you want to wait Daystar." The prince in question nodded.   
  
Immediately Daystar and Shera hit it off. She asked him about his adventures in the Enchanted Forest and he of hers. Gavin could tell she was smart and he would bet his Book of Spells that she had a sharp tongue to match it. Apparently she had decided to go on an adventure as a traveling saleswoman and had met Morwen barely a few days after. Soon Morwen joined them.   
  
Daystar turned to Gavin, "Show her the Stone. It's OK, you can trust her," he added when he sensed Gavin's hesitation.   
  
With a frown, he drew it out of his pocket. As soon as it was in the light it started to glow. First a light white, sort of surprising, it then expanded into a brilliant gold. It seemed to sing, like the sound of a sword ringing out of it's scabbard. Then as sudden as it had started, it faded into it's usual foggy-grey.   
  
"Well," Morwen commented after a moment of astonished silence, "there does seem to be something rather amazing about that stone." She gave Gavin a fierce, piercing look. "I think I had better explain something."   
  
  
  
**Oh I am soooo happy!! I FINISHED IT!! Next chapter all will be revealed. So** **now you must ALL review and tell me how horrible I was to leave you at a cliffhanger. Go on! Go on!   
**


	6. In Which Much Is Revealed

**Chapter 6: In Which Much is Revealed**  
  
It seemed that everyone present was holding their breaths, complete silence filled the room. The trees outside seemed to have stopped swaying, everyone sitting at the table appeared to have frozen. Even the cats were stiff, their tails only twitching slightly.  
  
A long time ago, Morwen said, There was a loud bang. The door   
swung open and a heavily panting man stepped in. He was carrying a large jar filled with tiny, luminescent forms. Gavin thought they looked awfully like those phosphoric bugs outside the castle walls at night. The man carrying the jar wore robes of a deep blue, his brown hair was uncombed and looked singed and plucked in certain places.  
  
he squeaked, not having enough breath to say it any louder. The   
man cleared his throat. he said once more in a much more audible   
voice. Morwen frowned at him.  
  
Pixies, Telemain? Pixies?! she seemed to be rather cross. When you   
said you were going to search for an exceptionally cabalistic quintessence   
of magical configuration I assumed it would be something worthwhile. She   
looked at him disapprovingly as he stood there panting. The reason not   
much is known of pixie magic is because they are summed up in one word: 'nuisance'. This house will be a mess within two hours of experimentation!   
You know you can't control pixies.  
  
The man called Telemain puffed up, I would think, he panted, that you   
would appreciate the significance of magical investigation despite the   
hindrance of a few inconsequential impediments. He sighed when no one   
moved to help him he walked to the nearest counter-top and placed the heavy glass jar on it. He looked quizzingly at Gavin.  
  
Morwen introduced him to Telemain and after they had finished the   
introductions she told the magician about the stone and Gavin drew it out,   
handing it to him. The prince explained how it had come into his possession and once more suggested the idea of presenting it to Kazul. That would be highly unwise, Morwen replied instantly. I seriously think this is something only you can handle right now. It's your responsibility. She paused, Would you excuse us for a minute? she asked everyone seated at the table. When they gave her their assent she motioned for Telemain to go into an adjacent room.  
  
I think we should tell them, Morwen said simply.  
  
Telemain exclaimed, That is incontrovertibly not an option!  
  
Listen Telemain, she continued, this cannot simply be just coincidence!   
There has to be more to it than that. Now I agree that we shouldn't tell   
them all the facts, but we can't let them go about to do the- well what   
they're supposed to do totally devoid of any trace of information!  
  
But, but, the completion of my examination towards the possible   
contingency of Shera being a candidate has not been concluded!  
  
Candidate? Shera was the only choice! Telemain, she is the one! I know   
it! This Stone has to be part of it! Therefore so does Gavin.  
  
The magician let out an exasperated sigh, Very well, Morwen. But your   
revelation must not be in totality.  
  
When they returned to the room, both acted as if nothing had happened.   
However both magician and witch could tell that the three sitting at the   
table had heard raised voices but were too polite to say anything.  
  
Soon Morwen continued with her story once they were all seated. A prophet used to be a highly respected position, she started, As the ages passed however, many people wanted to receive this recognition and so posed as one. This fakery became so obvious that the word prophet became often scoffed at. How to winnow true from false is the key to knowing a accurate soothsayer. When we were younger Telemain and I did a study on ancient prophesies and we came across one that had to do with the Enchanted Forest, Morwen glanced at Telemain, now I know it, but I'm not sure exactly how much I should reveal, she paused once more. Well let's just say that it is crucial to the forest's survival and that if it isn't properly carried out it would mean the destruction... or possibly a change of rulership in the forest, one that would be much worse then any before. Now Telemain and I strongly believe that Gavin and Shera have something to do with this. Shera I think, is supposed to find out what problems the Enchanted Forest will face. She will have to go in a search for clues, a quest if you like, and find out, who, what, and why this event will take place. I did not say when' due to the fact that this prophesy was supposed to take place approximately fifty years ago.  
  
Gavin waited for her to continue but when she remained silent he said,   
Shera plays an important part, but... you said that I had something to do   
with this as well... he left the sentence unfinished.  
  
Now you I'm not so sure about. I must've only known a part of the   
prophesy, for all that I know about it said nothing about a stone. However,   
your coming here is much more than a coincidence. You said that you were headed to the Mountains of Morning? Gavin nodded an affirmative. Then when you get there, tell Kazul to tell you the rest of the prophesy. She must know more then I do.   
  
**  
  
VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!: Rose by another name (sarcasm queen/ fire opal) and I have now made a new account for this story cause we could figure out any other way to join reviews and story thing without messing everything up. **  
**  
SO.... our new name is 'Guardians of You-Know-What.' If you want to read the following chapters of this story go there. And the beggining chapters will be there too in case you forget what happened in the beggining.   
Thanks!****  
**  
  
  
  



End file.
